


Mate Wanted

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Artwork for the 2019 J2_reverse bang challenge.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Mate Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> rocketmojo created the wonderful story Mate Wanted based off of my art.
> 
> Link to story: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389731)
> 
> The artwork, when posted for claiming was titled: Mate Wanted

Art prompt: The flash of green eyes to blue tells Jensen everything he ever needed to know. He’s not an alpha or even a beta, he’s an omega. He’s in need of a mate and his parents decide to take out an ad in the local paper, much to his dismay. He’s sure he’ll never meet a suitable alpha to mate with this way. Every alpha he’s been shown off to has been wrong in one way or another, that is until a certain six-foot-four alpha by the name of Jared answers the ad. 


End file.
